People have begun to pay attention to health problems with the continuous improvement of living standards, and most people like to keep fit by means of exercises. Generally, people can calculate an amount of energy consumed in an exercise to determine an amount of exercise.
In conventional technologies, when determining the amount of exercise, people generally record the name and a corresponding duration of a single exercise and then inquire an amount of energy that can be consumed in the exercise within a unit of time. For example, one minute of sit-up would consume 10 calories. Thus, the amount of energy consumed by the exercise can be calculated according to an exercise duration, and the amount of exercise can be determined accordingly.
However, with the conventional technologies described above, only the duration of the exercise is tracked for calculating the amount of consumed energy without considering the difference in energy consumption caused by different exercise amplitudes and exercise frequencies within the same period of time. Thus, the accuracy in calculating the amount of consumed energy is not accurate.